The massaging of the human body has long been used for relieving body aches, for providing therapeutic effects and for the generally soothing effect it imparts on the person being massaged. Massagers generally use their bare hands when giving a massage. However, aiding implements such as electric vibrators, rolling pins, pebbles and balls or a combination of the above have been used to amplify the beneficial effect of the massage. Most of these implements, other than the electric vibrator, are difficult to use, are easily misplaced and limited in their use because of their bulkiness and awkwardness in holding and maintaining the implement in a desired body location.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read on the claims of the instant invention. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,962 entitled "Foot Massager" issued to McCauley on Apr. 22, 1980 was considered related. This patent discloses a foot massager comprising of a frame, supporting a plurality of parallel rods and a plurality of rotatable balls mounted on the rods. The rods are attached to the frame to provide a generally convex arcuate massaging surface. A vibrator is attached to the structure to provide vibrational energy to the balls.